Ships of the Draconian Imperial Navy
The Draconian Empire is an extragalactic superpower, capable of projecting fleets across not one, but multiple galaxies. The Navy possesses faster-than-light engines that cane make precision jumps that make allow for arrivals within nanometers of a projected destination solution, and can traverse across supervoids in a matter of hours. As a result, the Imperial Navy is incredibly large and incredibly powerful. The production capabilities of the Empire outstrip its potential population reserves thanks to its extensive planetary engineering efforts, meaning that large portions of the Imperial Fleet are entirely automated, or capable of being automated. It is unknown how many numbered fleets that the Empire has, or in how many navies these fleets are organized into. But there are at least forty five known fleets, each fleet with five hundred ships each, resulting in a total navy of 22,500 ships, not counting auxiliary support vessels. It is likely that the Empire commands many more ships than this. It is unknown for what reason the Empire has constructed a navy this large, aside from of course, its sheer size. Ships in the Imperial Navy are commissioned with the prefix, ISS (Imperial Sovereign Ship). Ships with the Prefix INIS (Imperial Navy, Imperial Service) are not in commission, but are under the command of the Navy. These ships include civilian ships in service with the Imperial Starlift Command. Commissioned Ship Classifications Known in Service: Dreadnaughts * Daimyo Class Dreadnaught (40km length, 20km width at widest point) ** Known Example: ISS Kamikaze, ISS Takma-Ga-Hara * Defiant Class Supercarrier (55km length, 7km width at widest point, 3km height) ** Known Examples: ISS Ouroboros, ISS Eternity, ISS Soplex Carriers * Griffon Class Assault Carrier (35km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Pathfinder, ISS Ranger, ISS Scout * Mikado Class Carrier (38km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Defiant, ISS Rebellious, ISS Scoundrel * ISDAF Type 33 Planetary Defense Carrier (10km length, 7km width) ** Known Examples: ISS Shield, ISS Gauntlet, ISS Curiass * Indomitable Class Carrier (40km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Ark Royal, ISS King's Own, ISS Noble Purpose Battleships * Fury Class Battleship (35km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Fury, ISS Hellfire, ISS Apocalypse, ISS Requiem, ISS Marauder, ISS Invincible Battlecruisers * Victory Class Battlecruiser (30km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Victorious, ISS Triumphant, ISS Hierophant, ISS Invictus, ISS Avalon * Tammabasku Class Battlecruiser (15km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Tammabasku, ISS Red Sun, ISS Magnolia, ISS Ashwood, ISS Oakleaf * Autumn Class Supercruiser (12km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Spring, ISS Winter, ISS Summer, ISS Autumn Cruisers * Gladiator Class Light Cruiser (5km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Mediator, ISS Emissary, ISS Peacekeeper, ISS Constitution, ISS Alliance, ISS Protector, ISS Defender * Gladiator Class Heavy Cruiser (8km length) ** Known Example: ISS Ambassador * Nike Class Cruiser (4km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Seapspray, ISS Hurricane, ISS Typhoon, ISS Wake, ISS High Tide Destroyers * Naginata Class Escort Destroyer (3km length) ** Known Examples: ISS Standard Deviation, ISS Integrand, ISS Convergent, ISS Divergent, ISS Limit, ISS Margin of Error, ISS Significant Figure Category:Draconian Empire